


Diamond Day-The Return

by Flower_In_The_Bloom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Diamond Day, M/M, Promotions, editor, newspaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_In_The_Bloom/pseuds/Flower_In_The_Bloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has been waiting. Broken, sad and hopeless he visits the lake one last time. But then something magical happens.<br/>A story of return, of re instilled hope, and a family grown from despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond Day-The Return

**Author's Note:**

> This was writing for Diamond Day, hosted by themerlinfandom on Tumblr, which is happening May 13th. I do not own any of the characters. Hope you enjoy the fic, don't forget to drop me a comment, or a kudo if you really enjoyed it.

Diamond Day - The Return

Merlin walked upon the shore of the lake, his toes touching into the water. He breathed in the salty air, the breeze tracking against his cheeks.

As he shut his eyes, a tear rolled down his cheeks, as he relived memories of when Arthur was still alive and he was happy. His thoughts developed further, his memories stretching, growing farther, and he felt like he was back there. In the Golden Age, the time in which everything was looking up. When they were in love and nothing else mattered.

Merlin laughed silently under his breath. It didn’t help, as the tears rushed faster, and he quickly feel to the ground. It had been _so long,_ he had lost track of time, and now it took all of his strength to just get up in the morning, to continue into his worthless life. At least that’s how it felt to him now, after so long. But he held on, in the hopes that Arthur would return, and they could start again, maybe even start something better than what they had before.

And that was what helped him fall asleep at night, and what helped him get up in the morning, the thought of him returning and everything getting better; the instant he returned. But he had no idea when.

He took a deep breath and picked himself up off the floor, at the same time looking out at the vast lake, a small sliver of hope still left in his heart.

As Merlin was about to leave he whispered one last message to Arthur, in the hopes that he would hear,”Please Arthur, I don’t know how much longer I can hold on.”

He let out a choked sob, and quickly put himself together, took a deep breath and slowly walked away from the lake, not sure if he would make it back the next day. He didn’t think he would make it.

 

********

 

“Arthur,” Freya whispered quietly as she watched Merlin walk away through the lake, “it’s time. He won’t make it, unless you go.”

Arthur stood, silently watching Merlin walk away. All he saw was a broken man, and it broke his heart, it tore him apart. Arthur turned slowly toward Freya, nodding; He was ready.

Freya smiled silently, a knowing look in her eyes. Arthur would make Merlin better. It would take time, but he would be able to heal the centuries of damage.

Freya stepped up to Arthur and set each on hand on his temples and closed her eyes, Arthur doing the same. He felt a rush of second hand magic rush through him, straight through his fingertips to the ends of his toes.

When he opened his eyes, he was on the shore of the lake, and the first thing that hit him was the fresh air. He took a deep breath, breathing in life. He let out a small laugh. Then he remembered why he was there, and it only took a few moments thought for him to start running. 

He was running for his life, he was running to catch his life. He was running for his one love, the one person that made his life perfect, who fixed everything, and it was time he fixed everything for him too. It was the least he could do, for all the waiting that Merlin did.

As he ran up a hill he finally caught up with Merlin, walking slowly, his back tight and his steps small yet sure. And for a moment, Arthur stopped, his heart almost stopping too. He hadn’t been this close to Merlin in so long, and now that he was so close, he was scared, and wasn’t sure what he was going to say. What could he say? There was nothing he could say that would heal the wounds, the wounds of heartache and of hurt and loss. But he had to try as best he can, Merlin needed him.

He quickly continued to run again, a smile starting to stretch on his face as Merlin started to turn around when he realized someone was approaching him. Soon Merlin had turned the entire way and he made eye contact with Arthur. Arthur quickly saw the surprise in his eyes, that turned to hurt and quickly to anger, then to regret and then it was a mix of so many emotions that Arthur was truly scared for Merlin.

And before he realized it, they were hugging and then their lips were touching and he forgot about all the years. All the years of watching and waiting and wishing that he was back with him, because he was here now and it was wonderful. And that kiss, that kiss was one that he never thought he would ever have full of love and feelings they could have shared. It was truly magical.

When they broke apart, they touched foreheads each smiling. Merlin looked in Arthur’s eyes and whispered, “I missed you, prat.”

Arthur smiled and nodded, a tear rolling down his cheek, he had never felt so happy. He was back in his loves arms. “I am so sorry, so sorry,” Arthur whispered, holding Merlin tighter.

Merlin rubbed his back and he let out a sigh, “It’s okay, it’s okay Arthur. I’m just thankful that you’re back. Thank you, thank you for coming back, I couldn’t last much longer.”

Arthur let out a choked sob, “You went through so much, all because of me, I’m so sorry Merlin. I never wanted you to be sad, to cry, I never wanted us to be separated.And I am so sorry I couldn’t fix everything sooner.”

Merlin shook his head, “No Arthur, it’s not your fault, and I love you, and that’s all we really need. We just need us. And we will get better, we will mend this relationship, we will fix this and we will be us again. Just remember, I am always here for you.”

Arthur nodded and separated himself from Merlin’s arms, as he twisted his hand into Merlin's. Merlin squeezed his hand and pulled him, leading him away from the hill to Merlin’s small home.

 

*******

_10 years later_

 

“Arthur!” Merlin yelled from the kitchen, glancing at the clock, “if you don’t get up now you’ll be late for work.”

Arthur groaned, rolling around in their bed, glancing at the bedside clock. Sighing, he got up, sitting up. He stretched and, like he did most mornings, glanced at the golden wedding band on his finger, a smile coming across his face.

Getting up out of bed, he walked over to his drawer and grabbed his dress shirt. Grabbing a suit and tie from the closet and quickly changing, making a quick stop in the restroom to fix his hair.

When he was satisfied with his look, he walked down to the kitchen, meeting Merlin with a kiss on the cheek and a “Morning.”

Merlin handed him a piece of toast with jam on it and said, “Good luck at work today, don’t forget to be on time so you can talk to the adoption agency too, and you know, meet our son.”

Arthur nodded, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Merlin chuckled, and Arthur exited the house.

Arthur got into his car, turning on the ignition, backing out of the drive way. It was a calm drive to his work, which was always a bit abnormal for Arthur since it was always stressful driving to work in the mornings, and even more stressful driving back home in the afternoon. But it was worth it for Arthur, because he loved his job and always looked forward to going to work.

He was an editor at the _Evening Standard_. One level under the Editor in Chief. He loved news, and loved writing and reading about it, and he loved editing other’s works, so this was a perfect fit for him. He had two very different reputations at his work. He instilled fear in others, and happiness and comfort in some, it was just how people took him in. But Arthur had to admit, that sometimes he was a bit “evil”, and he sometimes cracked at people when he really shouldn’t have.

He pulled up to the parking lot in front of the _Evening Standard_ building. He parked in his spot, making sure to lock his car behind him, walking up to the building. He entered the main hall, glancing at the security guard and nodding, letting himself into the elevator, making his way up to the tenth floor of the building, which was where all of the editing and boss like events happened. 

Arthur stepped out of the elevator on his floor, nodding at a few people and smiling at others. He stepped into his office, which was next to the official editor. Outside his door was a plaque with his name on it, which read:

_Arthur Pendragon_

_Editor_

Arthur sat at his desk and turned on his computer, opening a document and taking a look at the list his assistant had sent him that morning, with all the articles that needed to be edited and looked over and chosen as well. Arthur let out a small sigh, it was more than usual today but it wasn’t anything that he could handle. He opened a file with a boring article on the most recent restaurant opened in London, it seemed that the reporter didn’t like the food very much.

Arthur had been working for about two hours when his assistant George pocked his head into his office, “Mr. Pendragon,” Arthur looked up at his voice, “Mr. Davis would like to have a word with you.” 

Arthur nodded, “Thank you George.” George nodded with a smile and stepped out of the office, heading to the editor in-chief’s office. He stepped inside and was met with Mr. Davis, a short but fit man who had a kind face.

Mr. Davis smiled up at Arthur, gesturing for him to have a seat, “Arthur, thank you for coming in.”

Arthur simply nodded, inviting Mr. Davis to continue.

“You have been extremely loyal and hardworking and I have appreciated everything you have done for the company,” Arthur’s face drained of color when he realized what he was about to do, ‘Is he going to fire me?’ he thought.

Mr. Davis held his hand up, “Now before you get the wrong idea, because I can tell you are, your face Arthur gives it away,” that caused color to flush to Arthur’s cheeks, “you are not being fired.”

Arthur let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, sinking into his seat a little, smiling at Mr. Davis’s chuckle. “So, as I was saying. Seeing as you have been so loyal, and hardworking for so many years, I have decided to give you a promotion. After I retire in a months time, you will take my place as Editor In-Chief.”

Arthur stared it him with an open mouth. He finally managed to stammer out, “Are.. are you serious Mr. Davis?”

Mr. Davis chuckled, “As serious as I’ll ever be.”

Arthur let out an airy laugh, “Thank you. Thank you so much Mr. Davis, you won’t regret this.”

Mr. Davis simply smiled, “I know I won’t. And as an added bonus, you get to go home early today. Leave in an hour.” He finished with a smile, and Arthur nodded and smiled back.

Arthur felt like he was walking on air, he felt amazing. He had gotten a promotion, not just any promotion, he would be practically running the company in a month. And there would be a new addition to their family that very day.

The next hour went past him in a blur. A blur of work and happiness. He looked up at the clock after what felt like just ten minutes, and it had been an hour. Arthur let out a small cheer and quickly gathered his things, stepping out of his office with a spring in his step. Mr. Davis stepped out of office and said, “Why such a hurry Arthur?”

Arthur didn’t even turn but yelled behind him, “I’m meeting my son today, that’s what Mr. Davis. I’m gonna be a dad!”

Mr. Davis let out a small cheer, his assistant doing the same, “Go get em, Arthur. You’re gonna be a great father.”

Arthur laughed and headed into the elevator, stepping in feeling fussy. When the elevator reached the bottom floor, he stepped out and maneuvered himself around everyone, quickly getting to the parking lot, finding his car and getting inside turning on the ignition.

He drove slow home, conscious of the fact that he wanted to get home, and not get in a car crash.

It felt like hours but he finally pulled up into the driveway of his and Merlin’s home. He didn’t bother to retrieve his things, simply grabbing his keys and stepping up to the door, unlocking the door.

He looked around as he stepped inside and called out, “Merlin, I’m home.”

He heard someone knock something over in the other room and he heard feet making their way un-smoothly to where Arthur was.

“Arthur!” Merlin yelled happily, “You're home early. Perfect, you can have more time to get ready. I was just tidying up.”

Arthur chuckled and walked over to Merlin and planted a kiss on his cheek, “I’m gonna go get changed, and then I’ll tell you the great news.”

Merlin looked excited and Arthur knew he wanted answers at that moment, but Merlin simply nodded and let him go.

Arthur quickly made his way into their room, grabbing a new shirt and cleaning off his suit, making himself presentable.

When he finished he walked back to the living room where Merlin was dusting, whispering under his breath. Arthur chuckled and Merlin turned around blushing. Merlin walked over to him, “So, ready?”

Arthur nodded and he walked over to where Merlin was before, helping him dust as they waited. After a few minutes they heard the doorbell ring and they both turned to each other, worriedly and excitedly.

Arthur took a deep breath and took a step towards the door, Merlin following behind him. He could hear Merlin’s batted breath and he reached his hand back to grab Merlin’s, squeezing it in reassurance. He noticed that he calmed down.

He took a deep breath, opening the door. He was met with a kind face, a bundle in a stroller and a briefcase. The women smiled, “Merlin, Arthur, may I come in? I just have a few papers for you to sign, then he’s all yours to spoil.”

Merlin and Arthur both smiled, nodding and letting her in. She led the stroller in front of her, heading towards the dining room. She had come to their home enough times to know where everything was.

She sat down, the stroller next to her. Merlin felt like just holding on to their son, but he knew they had to wait.

“Alright, so I am just going to need you to sign, here, here, initials here. And here is a booklet to read over,’” Mrs. Dulvil said, handing them a few pieces of paper and pointing. They skimmed over the papers, whispering to each other and nodding, quickly signing and initialing where asked. They handed back the papers, a smile on their faces. Mrs. Dulvil smiled, looked over the papers and nodded, “Mordred is now a Pendragon.”

Merlin and Arthur both quickly got up out of their seats, walking over to the stroller. Mrs. Dulvil smiled at them and collected the papers, “Congratulations you two, you’ll do great.”

They thanked her as she walked out, both smiling brightly.

Merlin looked at Arthur and he nodded. Merlin reached into the stroller and took out the bundle, holding him close, cooing. Arthur looked over his shoulder, waiting for little Mordred to open his eyes.

When he did, both Merlin and Arthur let out a small breath, his little blue eyes taking in his two fathers. He reached a hand up and grabbed Merlin’s nose. Merlin let out a chuckle as did Arthur.

“Welcome home Morded,” Arthur whispered, Merlin nodding, tracing a small line across Mordred’s forehead.

“You know, you never told me the good news,” Merlin said, not taking his eyes off of Mordred.

Arthur let out a breath and nodded, “It’s great news, and I think you’ll be quite happy. Merlin looked up it him expectantly.

Arthur put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder, “I got a promotion. I’m going to be the new Editor In-Chief.”

Merlin’s face split into a bigger grin and he gave Arthur a warm one armed hug, “That’s amazing Arthur! Oh my gosh, congratulations!! I’m so proud of you.”

Arthur hugged him tightly, and when they parted he set a smooth kiss on his lips, a wide smile on his face. As he glanced down at Mordred he whispered a small word under his breath, that made him happier than he ever knew he could be, “Perfect.”

 

Thank you to [Christina](http://prince-pratdragon.tumblr.com/) for this lovely and amazing artwork!


End file.
